Haunted
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: /SPOILER 3X11/ "Elle avait envie d'hurler, envie de tout casser, de se faire mal. Mais par pitié qu'elle cesse de voir partout cet être qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Par pitié."


**Hola les gens ! **

**Dit donc, quel accueil ! Thanks mate, je suis très heureuse de venir skoater le côté ouat avec mes écrits muahaha. **

**Donc today, un os, mais cette fois-ci sur ce qu'Emma devient après avoir perdu la mémoire. Il se pourrait en effet que même sans sa mémoire, un certain regard continue de la hanter. (vous avez vu comment je parle bien, vi je sais.)**

**Bonne lecture ! (c'est pas mon meilleur écrit ah hum, mais je l'ai écrit, alors autant poster.)**

* * *

**priyangani : thank you miss, mais ce n'est pas un début, c'est une fin x) Sorry, je ne pense pas écrire de suite :)**

**Eleaa : Awww, teut ci compliments. *se cache* Merci merci, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, non pas de suite à l'horizon :)**

**Ayahne : fichtre, i'm sorry, pas de suite. Pitêtre pour Nowel, i dont know.**

**Yoru-no-Hime : Je répète en choeur avec toi : CAPTAIN SWAN FOREVER ! Et c'est mon état normal moi naussi. Hum. Thank you dearie ! **

**Sirlove3 : Mi pauvres petites lectrices que je déçois déjà en disant non pour une suite. Z'allez me faire sentir coupableuh. Thank youuu !**

**PBG : PBGETTE TU ES LA AAAAANH MERCI *HUG***

**tbcaddict : Merciii ! **

**Le secret santa : Je te pardonne mon chou, ta simple me venue me ravie à un point inimaginable ! *s'étouffe* *s'évanouie* *meurs* un...un KILLIAN ? NAN ? SI? OH MON DIEU JE SUIS PAS PRETE MENTALEMENT SOMEONE HOLD ME ! *va murir dans les bras de son secret santa d'amour***

* * *

**Allez, une titite citation, vous finirez par avoir l'habitude, je vous rassure. **

******_And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you._** - The Chaos of Stars

**Et je te choisirai, dans une centaine de vies, dans une centaine de mondes différents, dans n'importe quelle version de la réalité, je te trouverai et je te choisirai. **

* * *

_-Emma, accroche-toi !_

_Cette voix..._

_Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, la jeune femme fit volte face. _

_-Qui es-tu ?!_

_Elle ne voyait rien, tout autour d'elle n'était que flammes et fumée toxique. _

_-Emma ! _

_Le souffle court, un rythme cardiaque bien trop rapide, il lui semblait trembler de tous ses membres. _

_Elle était submergée par un tsunami d'émotions inconnues et pourtant si familières._

_Elle devait savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. _

_Elle le devait. _

_-Qui es-tu ?! S'époumona-t-elle une nouvelle fois, plissant les yeux pour tenter de discerner un visage. _

_Mais elle n'apercevait que cette ombre tout au fond de la pièce, cette ombre à la fois menaçante et rassurante. _

_Allez Emma._

_Elle fit un pas en avant. _

_Et recula de plus belle, un cri de douleur mourrant dans gorge alors que les picotements infâmes remontaient le long de son bras. _

_Des larmes vinrent lui manger les yeux tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait , ses mains pensant sa brûlure. _

_-Emma. Laisse-moi t'aider._

_Et cette voix qui ne voulait pas lui laisser un instant de répis, qui la hantait en permanence, s'insinuait dans chaque petit recoin de son esprit et la dévorait de l'intérieur. _

_-Non, c'est rien. _

_-Non ce n'est pas rien, tu t'es brûlée ! Donne-moi ta main !_

_Elle releva la tête, plongeant ses iris emplies de larmes dans les yeux de l'ombre. _

_Deux prunelles qui s'avérèrent à sa surprise d'un bleu tendre, azur, comparable à un océan paisible. _

_Et l'irréparable lui échappa :_

_-Hook ?_

_. _

-Maman !

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, son coeur semblant vouloir quitter sa poitrine, la respiration flippante.

Ses yeux. Cette voix.

Elle le connaissait.

-Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Revenant difficilement à la réalité, Emma baissa les yeux vers son fils qui la dévisageait d'un air inquiet, ses doigts effleurant son bras blessé.

-C'est rien Henry. Juste un cauchemard.

_Menteuse._

_._

Elle accélera le pas.

Elle en était sûre cette fois-ci, elle avait reconnu ses yeux.

Emma évita les passants, zigzaga parmi la foule, et réussit enfin à atteindre sa victime.

Elle inspira une profonde bouffée d'air, et se lança :

-Excusez-moi, je crois que je vous connais...

L'homme se retourna vers elle en sentant sa main se poser sur son épaule, et lui dédia un regard interrogateur.

-Mademoiselle...?

Elle papillona du regard, son bel espoir se dissoudant dans le vent, la gorge serrée.

-Je me suis trompée.

Il fronça les sourcils mais eut la courtoisie de ne pas poser de questions alors qu'elle s'éloignait, serrant contre elle son manteau rouge.

Elle avait envie d'hurler, envie de tout casser, de se faire _mal._

Mais par pitié qu'elle cesse de voir partout cet être qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Par pitié.

Elle devenait folle, et c'était sûrement sa seule certitude.

.

_-Emma !_

_-Cachez-le vite ! _

_-Peut-être que tu es celle qui ne pourras pas s'en remettre. _

_-C'est une chose de dire qu'il te veut, mais c'en est une autre de faire un choix, vraiment. _

_-Tu vas devoir choisir, Emma, parce que ni lui ni moi n'allons abandonner. _

_-Bien. _

_-Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. _

_-Toi et moi, on se comprend. _

_-Parce que j'espérais que ça compte pour toi._

_-Tu n'essaies pas de me tenir éloignée de Hook ?_

_-Viens, tout ce dont nous avons besoin est juste devant nous ! _

_. _

-Swan ! Enfin.

Elle écarquilla les yeux tandis que son coeur ratait un battement.

C'était...C'était lui.

Elle n'était pas folle.

Un sourire immense naissant sur son visage masculin, il esquissa un pas vers elle.

-Oh oh, qui êtes-vous ?! L'interrogea-elle sur la défensive tout en mettant une main entre eux.

Il la considéra sérieusement, ses deux océans ravagés de douleur semblant lire en elle _comme dans un livre ouvert. _

-Un vieil ami.

Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu ne te souviens pas, mais je peux t'aider.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

L'homme se pencha vers elle, l'une de ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux, et contre sa propre volonté elle fondit sur ses lèvres.

Comme s'il lui avait manqué depuis tout ce temps, comme si...

Elle réalisa.

_Emma, pour ton information, tu embrasses un parfait inconnu. _

Et lui envoya son genoux entre les jambes.

-Nan mais ça va pas !

Le souffle anarchique, elle contempla l'homme au sol, l'esprit littéralement fou.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait bon sang ?!

-Bon j'avoue que c'était osé, mais je devais essayer ! J'espérais que tu ressentes la même chose que moi...

-La seule chose que vous allez sentir ce seront les menottes quand les flics arriveront !

-Emma ! Tu dois te souvenir, te rappe-

Elle claqua la porte.

Compta mentalement jusqu'à dix, attendit patiemment que sa poitrine cesse de se soulever à la hâte, et s'humecta les lèvres.

Un mot lui chatouilla alors la gorge.

_Hook. _


End file.
